Misaki Kamun
Misaki Kamun is Raito's wife of five years. A reasonably attractive woman with long, meticulously-combed blonde hair, she has a somewhat shallow and vain nature, and fervently enjoys money, power, beauty and just generally being high-class. She is a daughter of the respected merchant, Mr. Teshima. Supremely arrogant, she has no regard for anyone she believes is beneath her. Misaki's relationship with Raito is one of mutual respect, though not one of love; she has no tolerance for his forgetful and lying tendencies, but appreciates and supports his ambition and somewhat grey moral character. She was simultaneously overjoyed to find out that Raito was alive and well after his 7 month absence, and furious at him for being away while she was run out of her home. After the takeover of Hikon Castle, Misaki took up residence in an apartment in town, unwilling to abandon her house and station to either flee with the other Kamuns or return to her father's house. With her butler, a handmaid and a guard still in her employ, she began to make covert efforts to hire people to investigate the castle. Raito's return was extra sweet as she did not have to pay anyone to enter the locked-down estate for her. Misaki and Raito had an ongoing argument for years regarding children. Raito was dead-set against having children before he saw his ambitions through, and Misaki loathed the resulting rumours that suggest that one or both of them was infertile, tarnishing their image and standing. Both understood the other's position, but that did nothing to alleviate the argument. However, when he met with her in his short sojourn in Hikon during his quest, he slept with her several times; this quest had proven far more life-threatening than he had originally conceived, and dying without an heir would be shameful planning at the least. Wife of a Devil After Raito's ascension, he returned to his wife. He granted to her a huge fortune in wealth and goods he stole from other shogun's houses in a revelry of his new-found power. He also bedded her again, still with the intent of leaving a capable heir able to carry on his legacy. Some might assume that Misaki would find this reprehensible; they would be wrong, as she reveled in her husband's power almost as much as him, if such a thing could even be possible. Though he never came back to her, she knew that he wasn’t dead, and as a dutiful wife, she had responsibilities to him. Taking the respectable fortune that he had left for her and the three servants from her old house, she purchased a new home in Nagaoka. Hiring new staff, she comfortably lived off of her independent wealth. Less than a year later, she gave birth to twins: a healthy boy, and a girl who had, in addition to her ten fingers and ten toes, a pair of insect wings to go along with her reddish skin and brown hair. Though the girl’s demonic nature was hidden to the world at large, it was never a secret to her or those close to the family, and was openly treated as a blessing. Misaki raised her children attentively and diligently, teaching them everything she knew and hiring tutors for what she didn’t. Neither was favoured, and both learned a great deal about politics, economy, combat, social skills, and even some magic. It was vital for them both to be as skilled as they could be: the boy, Takashi, would have to carry on the Kamun name, and the girl, Chiyoko, held Raito’s demonic legacy in her blood. There was never any question: the two of them were of superior lineage, and they would claim their birthright in the new Yeto. Takashi went on to involve himself in politics in Hikon, while Chiyoko followed after her mother’s footsteps. She never married, but birthed and raised a good number of children to be proud, skilled, and to revere their lord-father Raito. The Kamun name lived on in success, and Raito’s legacy was great in a way he never would have predicted. Category:Character